


My Idea of Fun

by Teukiewookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Engagement, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Multi, Swan Princess (1994) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teukiewookie/pseuds/Teukiewookie
Summary: “I don’t think I’ll like Prince Lance.”Shiro raised a brow and offered him a side-glance. “And why is that?”“Because Lance is a stupid name.” Keith frowned. “Because I don’t want a fiancé. Because I don’t want to be engaged to a stranger. Because I don’t want to be on Altea. Because I don’t need any”-OR; A Klance Swan Princess AU (kinda) in which Keith (the Prince of Earth) is put into an arranged marriage with Lance (the Prince of Altea) and how they deal with their lives growing up around one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for months and am only now getting along to writing it. The first couple of chapters are going to be relatively short as I simply wanted to get the story out there. As Keith and Lance finally meet and grow up in the story, the chapters will become longer!
> 
> bookseraph.tumblr.com

Outside the hovering carriage, Keith could hear the sounds of running water and the occasional odd bird (or at least, what he thought was a bird) chirp as he tightened his small arms around his chest. The clicks from the device Shiro was messing around with echoed quietly through the small space. Shiro sighed, slipping the device into one of his many belt pockets as he stood up and opened the carriage door to the outside world.

“Come on, Keith.” Shiro said, pulling Keith out of his seat and out of the carriage with a firm grasp on his elbow. “You could at least try and act nice. Don’t forget, how you present yourself represents the people of Earth. You are the prince, and you must act like one.”

Keith pulled his arm out of Shiro’s grasp with a small snarl and kick to the ankle. His fingers fell to the small dagger at his hip, the only weapon his father would allow the nine year old to have. If anybody were to attack, Shiro would be the one to take the blunt end and defend. Even at the young age of fourteen, he had steadily become a rising soldier amongst the royal guards. When the King had noticed his sons infatuation with the teenager, he had automatically made Shiro his bodyguard and mentor. If anyone could get Keith to behave at least a little, it was him.

“And if you don’t act like one,” Shiro began to walk, motioning Keith to follow with two fingers. “No sword practice for a month.”

Keith stumbled as he jolted to Shiro’s side. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would.”

Biting his lip, Keith squinted at the pearl white castle drawing closer to them. “Do you think the Prince is like Coran?”

Shiro smiled, thinking of the Altean diplomat who visited Earth yearly to confer with the King over the engagement plan. 

“I doubt anyone is like Coran.”

“True.” Keith mumbled, remembering the last time he had seen Coran. Being Keith and having no idea how to talk to people, he asked why the Altean had such an ugly mustache. ‘The better to hold all my candy with,’ he had replied, twirling the end with his pinky. Like a waterfall, hard candies had fallen into Keith’s small open hands. Keith would be a liar if he said he hadn’t eaten every single one. 

“I like him,” he said with a small nod. “I don’t think I’ll like Prince Lance.”

Shiro raised a brow and offered him a side-glance. “And why is that?”

“Because Lance is a stupid name.” Keith frowned. “Because I don’t want a fiancé. Because I don’t want to be engaged to a stranger. Because I don’t want to be on Altea. Because I don’t need any”-

Judging by Shiro’s palm now resting on the top of his head, his voice cracking had not gone unnoticed. He blinked away the tears that were beginning to form, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand. Crying was a sign of weakness, his father had once told him. And while a Prince is allowed to be weak, he must never show it in the company of others. That would make him a target.

“I know you think you need to be strong all the time, Keith, and that’s okay. That’s who you are. But never think you must bare it all yourself. I’ll always be by your side.”

With his free hand, Shiro rapped his knuckles against the towering entrance door. “And who knows, Prince Lance could be just the person you need in your life.”

Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he heard the rumble of the entrance opening up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last minute chapter, I got severely sick earlier in the week and have been busy trying to catch up on school and fraternity business! But I kept my promise, at least one chapter a week! 
> 
> This will be the last short chapter of this story as now both Keith and Lance have been introduced and we can get the ball rolling~
> 
> If anyone is curious about the ages of everyone so far;  
> Lance-8  
> Keith-9  
> Shiro-14  
> Allura-16
> 
> Once again, I appreciate all of you for reading! If you ever want to message me or just talk check out my tumblr
> 
> bookseraph.tumblr.com

“So, how old is this kid?” 

Allura turned her attention towards her little brother sitting besides her, his legs kicking back and forth only to thump back against the chair. She leaned over, patting down his disheveled brown hair he had forgotten to brush before coming down to the great hall. His blue eyes scrunched up as he jutted his lower lip out, trying to pretend it didn’t feel good to have her gentle fingers run along his scalp.

“First off, he is not a kid. He is nine years old, Lance, a year older than you,” she said, leaning back against her own chair besides her father who was preoccupied talking to Coran. “Second, his name is Keith. You should know by now, you never shut up about him.”

Lance scowled, jumping out of seat to point indignantly at her. “You try being engaged to a random stranger and see if it doesn’t take up most of your thoughts!” 

Allura sighed. “Your ‘thoughts’ tend to be more on the negative side. You have yet to meet Keith and somehow he has become the bane of your existence. From what Coran has told us, he seems like a decent person.”

“Then why don’t you marry him?”

“We have already discussed this, Lance,” Allura said, rubbing her temple to soothe the developing migraine that seemed to only come when dealing with family. “Multiple times. One day I will be Queen of Altea. One day, you will rule alongside prince Keith on Earth. You shall serve as the connection between our two planets and the alliance that is shared.”

“Hearing the same thing over and over again won’t change my mind that this sucks.”

“Having to repeat the same thing over and over will not change the fact that this is happening, either.”

The chimes of the castle began to sound, alerting everyone that it was now noon. Lance watched enviously as the small amount of people in the hall began to trickle out to head to the banquet room for lunch. Prince Keith would be arriving at any minute, and his father wanted him present when he did. His father also knew that if he let Lance out of his sight now, he would avoid meeting the prince until which the guards would have to physically drag him back kicking and screaming.

Alfor glimpsed at his son, eyeing him down from head to toe. “For someone who seems to have no interest in even meeting the prince, you sure are dressed nice.”

Lance ambled towards his fathers throne, throwing himself across Alfor’s lap. “I dress for myself, nobody else. You should know this by now.”

Alfor gently smiled at his son, rubbing his thumb over the unmarked skin underneath Lance’s eye. Unlike Allura, who had born with her marks just like he had, Lance had yet to receive his. Because of this, Lance had been teased and picked on by the other children his age. After years of fretting and crying over if they would ever show up, Lance had accepted the fact that they might never come. Alfor knew that behind the bravado and jokes, his son was rather self-conscious and nervous of others opinions. 

“I know this is not something you want, Lance, but I need you to try. Not only for me, but for our people as well. The unrest with the Galra is still slight, but I fear that it may one day escalate. Your engagement to the prince of earth will set a prime example to the other planets that unity is possible.”

Blinking slowly, Lance stood up. “I will try my best to get along with prince Keith, father.”

“Thank you.”

“But,” Lance grinned, putting his hand on hid cocked hip. “Don’t expect me to fall in love with him.”

As Alfor opened his mouth to speak, Coran coughed, signaling the three royals to looks at him. “It would seem that the young prince and his bodyguard are here.”

Lance steadied his blue eyes on the giant entrance doors, his chin held up and arms straight at his side. 

“Let them in.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the delay in the chapter! Last week was busy for me with graduation photos and planning etc. This chapter was supposed to be way longer than the first two and it isn't. I somewhat like the short chapters but I think it really depends on whats going on in the story. It's still in the beginning, so short chapters are to be expected. As it continues, I expect it will gradually get longer.
> 
> Once again please leave any comments or messages, I really do appreciate anything and everything you guys say to me! You can message/chat with me anytime on tumblr;
> 
> bookseraph.tumblr.com

“Welcome to the Kingdom of Altea, prince Keith,” Alfor smiled, glancing over the teenager by his side. “And to you as well, pardon me, but I do not know your name.”

“Shirogane Takashi,” Shiro stated, bending down to lean on one knee. “Everyone calls me Shiro, your Highness.”

Alfor blinked while Allura and Lance both bit a lip to keep themselves from giggling out loud. Keith tilted his head in question, noticing the two of them. “Is something funny?”

Lance resisted to urge to instantly retort back your face, the promise to his father still fresh on his mind. 

“It’s just…there’s no need to be so polite.”

Keith gazed at Lance across the short gap between them. “Are you saying he should have been rude and simply addressed King Alfor as if he would any other stranger?”

“No,” Lance said, tilting his chin up slightly. “I’m saying that there is no need for such boring and formal introductions.”

“That is how one normally greets a person of royalty on Earth.”

“Well, not on Altea.”

“We are not Alteans. You would be mindful to remember that,” Keith glared. “We do not know the ways of your people.”

“Considering you are now engaged to one, I would have assumed you would have learned a thing or two.”

“Have you done the same?” Keith asked in mock surprise. “Tell me one thing about the people of Earth.”

Annoyed, Lance pointed his index finger at him. “Well, if they’re anything like you, they’re boring.”

Keith curled his hand into a fist. “And if Alteans are anything like you, they’re annoy”-

Shiro quickly placed his hand over Keith’s mouth as Allura slapped Lance on the back of his head. Both had somehow ended up less than a foot apart amidst their bantering. 

“Prince Keith,” Allura sheepishly smiled. “What my annoying little brother here was trying to say was that on Altea, we try our best to treat everyone as an equal. By having Shiro here as your right hand, it is noted that you think highly of him. Thus, he will be treated the same way we would treat you. Just as we do not expect of you, he is not expected to remain so formal.”

Shiro gave her a small smile, bowing his head ever so lightly. “That is considerate and good to know, Princess Allura. And what my stubborn young prince here was trying to say was that seeing as this is the first time we have ever left our planet, we are still not accustomed to being so far from home. Trying to shed away years of ingrained greetings may be challenging, so please be patient with us.”

Keith and Lance continued to glare at one another as they were both shoved towards each other, looking identical as both continued to keep their arms crossed over their chest. 

“Don’t you two have anything to say to each other?” Shiro asked.

There was a brief pause of silence. 

“I hate your stupid hair,” Lance clipped.

“If you had my stupid hair it would at least cover up those giant things you call ears.” Keith clipped back.

Shiro and Allura grabbed both boys by the collar of their shirts before they could jump at one another.

“Well,” Alfor said, clapping his hands together. “Maybe now would be the best time to show these two to their rooms. Coran, if you would not mind taking them, I must contact King Samuel and let him know that these two have made it safe.”

Coran gave him a little salute. “Will do. Follow along boys, I tend to move fast for my age.”

Lance moved to try to squirm out of the room unnoticed, but was pulled into a rough headlock. He spit Allura’s hair out of his mouth as it cascaded all around him. 

“No way, Lance. You and I are going along with them, no sneaking off until you two learn to tolerate one another.”

“Good luck with that.”

Keith and Lance both blinked as they echoed the line in unison, turning their heads to look at each other as they were walking. 

Lance poked Keith in the chest. “Nuh-uh, mullet boy. Don’t go around stealing my lines.”

“Maybe if they weren’t so unoriginal I could.”

Cries of pain rebounded off the hallway walls as Coran pulled both boys by their cheeks to follow along, Shiro and Allura trailing along behind them in exasperation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place in the same first summer these two share together! It just skips ahead to another day during that time, and that's how it will be as the story progresses! I don't know how many chapters each summer will have or exactly how many summers I plan on writing so it's all kinda up in the air right now.
> 
> Lance-8  
> Keith-9  
> Shiro-14  
> Allura-16  
> Pidge-6  
> Hunk-10
> 
> bookseraph.tumbr.com

“What are you doing?”

Keith jumped, nearly dropping the dagger in his hand. He turned to glare at Lance who had made himself comfortable by sprawling out on the small bench behind him.

Keith hurled his dagger at the tree fifteen feet ahead of him. “I’m practicing my aim.”

Lance let out a whistle as it connected to the bark with a thump.

“You’re pretty good.”

“No I’m not,” Keith grumbled, stomping over to the tree to pull the dagger out. “It was too far right. An inch or more and I would have missed completely.”

Lance frowned, his blue eyes bright as they glanced from the sky to Keith. “Is it that hard?”

Without thinking, Keith twirled the dagger around until the blade was in his hand and the hilt was pointed at Lance. “Wanna give it a shot?”

Lance blinked. “Uh…”

“I knew it. You’re probably too scared to even try.”

Lance scrambled up, nearly tripping over himself to get to Keith. He held his hand out. 

“Wanna bet?”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Keith agreed, handing the dagger over. “What on?”

“If I’m able to hit the tree, you owe me the next two weeks of your dessert.”

“Fine. Same for me then, if you miss.”

Lance turned, facing the tree. He glanced down at the dagger and back up, frowning.

Keith raised a brow. “Do you want me to show you how to throw it?”

Keith rolled his eyes as Lance stayed silent. He positioned himself next to Lance, mimicking his pose. 

“Look, you’re annoying but that doesn’t mean I want you to cut a finger off. Pay attention.”

Keith raised his right hand. “First, make sure you’re throwing with your dominant hand.”

Glancing down at the dagger in his right hand, Lance nodded. Keith bunched his fingers into a loose fist. “Now make sure you hold it securely, but not too tight.”

“Angle the knife at the tree, keep your wrist unbent. Not so loose-yeah, like that. Good job. Now move your legs so that you’re putting most of your weight on your dominant leg, with the other one out in front of you.”

“Now, when you throw it, make sure to throw it straight. Don’t curve it like a baseball.”

Lance tilted his head. “Like a what?”

“Never mind. Just throw it straight.”

Keith grimaced as Lance pulled back his arm to throw the dagger, thinking of possible explanations to give to King Alfor for why his son suddenly seemed to have nine fingers instead of ten. Lost in his train of thought, he missed the thump of metal on wood and nearly fell over as Lance happily began pulling his arm. “Look, look!”

While the dagger had not made it perfectly into the middle of the tree, Keith could admit that it had come closer than his own. With a few years of practice, Keith could imagine Lance hitting the target dead center with no trouble.

“You only beat me because I suck with stuff like this. I’m better with a sword and hand-to-hand.”

“Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?” Lance said, grinning impishly. “Because I think someone needs to learn to admit when someone else is better than them.”

Keith forced a scowl on his face to keep himself from smiling back. He shoved Lance. “And I think someone needs to go get my dagger back.”

Grumbling about filthy hands on his bright shirt, Lance strode over to retrieve the dagger. 

“When is he going to stop trying to hang out with us?”

Keith glimpsed over his shoulder to see two Altean boys walking towards them, trying to get back to the castle. They both seemed to be glaring at Lance who kept his eyes down, rushing back to Keith as quick as he could.

“We wouldn’t let him play with us so he went off to play with his fiancé. How cute.”

“I’m pretty sure Prince Keith can’t even stand him, either.”

“Can you blame him? Lance is too loud and his jokes are so stupid.”

Keith took the offered dagger out of Lance’s hands, noticing the edges of his pointy ears were bright pink in embarrassment. He refused to look up at Keith, his head tilted towards the dirt and grass at their feet.

“Tsk,” Keith said, planting a hand on his hip. “I bet I can still get a better hit than you. Watch.”

Keith ignored the little voice in his head telling him not to be an idiot as he let the dagger soar, missing the two Altean boys by mere seconds as they squawked and stumbled backwards into the dirt in shock. 

Keith rolled his eyes as the two boys hoisted themselves up and went charging to the castle with backward glances of humiliation. 

“Oops,” Keith said, trying to hide his own embarrassment as Lance gave him a knowing stare. “Told you my aim sucks.”

Lance snorted, giggling as he wiped at his eyes to rid himself of nearly shed tears. 

“Keith.”

Lance and Keith gulped as they both slowly turned around to see Shiro standing behind them, arms crossed. “What did you just do?”

Lance whistled and turned to walk away, giving Keith a two-finger salute. “Good luck my friend. It was nice knowing you.”

“Lance!”

“Don’t worry!” Lance said, giving him a small wink. “I’ll be sure to enjoy my dessert as well as yours tonight!”

Lance smiled as he ignored the indignant screaming behind him and headed towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the late chapter! I sprained my ankle the other day and have been mega busy with finals and graduation! I'm going to try to upload another chapter this week so keep an eye out.
> 
> Once again, comments or kudos or really anything is appreciated. 
> 
> bookseraph.tumblr.com

“I’m bored.”

“Hi, bored. I’m Shiro.”

Lance watched as Shiro sharply blocked a fist to the gut from Keith. He took a small sip of drink, enjoying the spectacle. Keith continued to fume as Shiro not-so-gently patted his back. 

“Behave, Keith. This is a goodbye celebration for us, mainly you, before we head back to earth tomorrow. 

“I thought we already had the celebration yesterday,” Keith said, giving Lance a questioning look. “Why are we having another one?”

Lance took another sip of his drink, shrugging. “Alteans like to party.”

Shiro gave a small snort, nearly spewing the liquid he had just put in his mouth. Allura began to pat his back, frowning.

“What Lance meant to say is that Alteans enjoy celebrations of all kinds. Celebrations within the last few years has been few to none, as tension has grown due to the threat of the Galra. Having you here, as well as your engagement to Lance, has brought much joy to our people.”

Keith and Lance both made faces of disgust at the word engagement.

Shiro smiled, placing his hands on top of both their heads. While the two had become friends, any and all discussion about the engagement turned their moods sour in an instant. 

“It’s not like we’ll be gone forever, we’re coming back next summer.” Keith stated, shifting his smaller body towards Shiro as to avoid being toppled over by the people dancing on the ballroom floor.

Shiro smiled, bending down slightly to whisper into his ear. “You know, it seems like Lance wants to dance. Why not ask him?”

Keith gaped at him, his face quickly turning pink. “N-No way! You know I c-can’t dance!”

“It’s not that you can’t,” Shiro chuckled. “I’ve witnessed your lessons with the Queen. You’re not bad.”

“It’s totally different. She’s my mother.”

“And Lance is your fiancé.”

Pouting and looking at the ground, Keith ignored him. Shiro turned, walking the few steps towards Lance who looked up from his cup with a questioning gaze. Shiro smiled, placing an arm behind his back and the other out to Lance.

“May I have this dance?”

Lance’s eyes widened, gaze shifting around nervously as if waiting for somebody to intervene. Realizing that Shiro was indeed being serious, Lance beamed, grabbing his outstretched hand with the both of his. 

“Yes! Come on, come on.”

Allura giggled as Shiro stumbled while Lance enthusiastically tugged him to the dance floor. She peeked down at Keith who stood broodingly with his arms crossed. 

“Oh, how I wish someone would ask me to dance.”

Keith continued to stare straight ahead with blank eyes. Allura frowned. Giving a small yawn, she flipped her hair over her shoulder with the back of her hand. 

“It is so boring watching everyone else have fun. I hope someone will ask me to join.”

Keith glimpsed up at her through his bangs for a second before looking straight ahead once more. Allura puckered her lips, placing her hands on her waist.

“Oh, if only a young and cute prince were here to”-

Keith flung his arm out, nearly thumping her in the stomach.

“God, you and Lance are more similar than I thought.”

“Excuse me”-

“Would you like to dance with me?” Keith asked, the tip of his nose and ears a light pink. “Or would you like to continue trying to gain my attention?”

Placing her hand in his smaller one, she smiled. “I would love to dance with you.”

Both walked to the dance floor, turning to face each other. Keith frowned. “Uh…maybe you should lead. Since you’re, you know, taller.”

“That works for me.”

As the two began to dance, Allura bit her lip to keep herself from talking as Keith seemed to be intently focused on their feet, or more specifically, his own feet from stepping on her heeled toes. 

“You do not need to focus so hard, Keith. It is simply dancing. It is okay to make mistakes, you are still a beginner.”

Keith raised a brow and tilted his heads at Lance and Shiro who seemed to practically be swirling across the room. Lance was a mess of laughter as Shiro continued to spin him over and over again. Allura gazed lovingly at her little brother, a warm smile on her rosy cheeks. 

“Lance learned to dance before he could walk. Do not be intimidated by him,” she said, doing a small twirl. “It is actually rare for anyone to ask him to dance. It seems like he is having fun.”

Keith stared up at her. “Because he’s a kid?”

“Partially,” Allura said, ignoring the small accidental kick to her ankle. “Also, sadly, because of me.”

“Because of you?”

“When people see Lance and I, they do not see equals. They see a future Queen and her brother. I am saddened to state that Lance often gets ignored because of me.”

“I don’t think Lance blames you in any way.”

Allura gave Keith a sad smile. “I have no doubt about that. My brother is one of the sweetest people around. He rarely picks fights”-

Keith made a loud whine of disagreement.

“-with anyone besides you. I think it is wonderful.”

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Allura turned around to face Shiro who smiled at her sheepishly. “May I have this dance?”

Allura blinked, having not noticed that the song had indeed changed. Nodding, she laced her fingers through his and pulled him closer. 

Keith rolled his eyes, smirking as Shiro seemed to be fumbling for words. Lance and him turned to stare at one another, both stuck in thought. 

“Keith”-

“Lance”-

They both scowled at each other. Lance motioned at Keith. “You first.”

Keith motioned back at Lance. “No, you first.”

“Why do you always have to make things difficult?” Lance asked, nervously tapping his foot. 

Instead of his usual sarcastic reply, Keith awkwardly held his hand out and avoided eye-contact. “Would you like to d-dance with me?”

Lance frowned. “Dude, if you’re playing around it’s not funny.”

“I’m not,” Keith said, finally giving Lance a small peek into his violet eyes. “I just figured, why not? We’re not going to see each other for a while so even if I suck, which I will, when we see each other again you’ll have forgotten all about it.”

Lance continued to look at Keith with uncertainty. 

“If you don’t want to just say so,” Keith said, pulling his arm back. 

Lance quickly grasped his fingers, hesitantly squeezing them. “Um…sure. I would love a dance.”

Keith gave him a timid smile.


End file.
